Session 15 (12/13/09) - "Skeleton in the Closet"
Log of game on December 13th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Firing up the Grill 19:00 6Last time we were here, you guys managed to convince a town guard to let you guys question the manager of the local Pritchart Mining Co. in the jail's office. You guys manage to get there, though the paunchy, balding man looks like he's preparing to meet a swift and imminent death. The jail here is, unlike the small jail in your own town, actually used. Nobody mean or serious here, but some <14next2> <14more1> drunks and thieves behind bars for sure. The guard nods to Sammy, who seems to have assumed authority here, and moves towards the desk. "This girl here and her friends are apparently state agents. They want to use the office to ask this guy a couple of questions. Show them your identification.", he'll motion to Sammy. <4end1> 19:01 * Sammy_Carrion will do so and motion to Tom. * Thomas_Blackstone is not with them, by the way 19:02 6Sammy nods to an empty space. or a confused-looking Fen. * Thomas_Blackstone actually is, in fact, with them. He stands beside sammy "Yes?" 19:03 "Tom, I want you to go back to the offices and keep a discreet eye on the place. I don't think the manager's the only one involved in stuff here. "What about me?" 19:04 * Nyssa_Pritchart is, of course, standing there with her hand on her chin, thinking. "Nyssa, how fast can you ride back to your father's warehouses?" 19:05 " * Thomas_Blackstone gives a little compliant wave, then stalks off to watch the offices, making quick circuits around the building while pretending to do other things. 19:06 "Well...I'm pretty sure if I ride hard, I could get there in perhaps half a day." "...maybe." 19:07 6In the offices, it's business as usual. At least, business as usual upon first glance. Just what is Tom looking for? 19:08 "...nah, that's too optimistic. It'd have to be at least a full day, and this if I ride it hard." "Good. Do so. I want you to search the warehouses. If there's anything in there, who we're dealing with might be trying to get it out. Godspeed" Just noting anything coming or going. Im not actually in the offices, just outside. 19:09 "Oh, and could you tell my mom I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her? She'll know what I'm talking about" I stop Nyssa before she goes. "Sure thing." 19:10 "Do you want me to help with interrogation?" Amy says, putting a hand on Sammy's shoulder. * Sammy_Carrion smiles. "Thanks." * Nyssa_Pritchart started heading to the horse. This was going to be tough. 19:11 * Sammy_Carrion turns to Amy, as though relieved. "Yeah. Could you just wait in the room with me? I know what we need to ask him, I-I could just use some... moral support" "Sure thing." Amy flashes a wry grin at Sammy. 19:12 6Interrogation. You guys have an office. And a guard. "Sorry, but I'll have to watch to make sure nothing unseemly goes on."6, a guard, different from the one who brought you here will say. He's about Sammmy's age. He looks into the whole guard thing, too. He's trying very hard to look official and guardlike. 19:13 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she carefully positions herself upon the horse. "Alright...better hurry." 19:14 * Sammy_Carrion is unimpressed. "You don't need to stay in the room. I probably won't hurt him." I have the man sit on the other side of the table and get out my field alchemy preperation kit. * Amy_Morrison just nods as she stands in a corner of the room. *the manager 19:15 6"Right. Look, it isn't optional."6, he doesn't look like he's going to give. 19:17 * Sammy_Carrion sighs. "Look, this is a classified investigation and I need some privacy. Don't take offense, but I don't exactly trust everyone here." 19:18 *ELSEWERE* 13Thomas Blackstone sets to work picking an almost obsessive number of locks on a very ornate desk... 19:19 6"I'm just here to make sure you don't torture him. We promised to keep him safe. That's all I'm going to do." "Besides, if he hears anything he shouldn't..." Amy will let Sammy finish that thought. 19:20 * Sammy_Carrion leers horrifed at Amy. "Well, at the least there's going to be a rediculous amount of paperwork..." 19:21 "That depends..." She's still got that grin plastered on to her face, a faint blue glow covering her. * Thomas_Blackstone yanks some hopefully incriminating evidance from the desk before locking everything back up tight and sneaking out the way he came in, heading back to the guardhouse. "Well, suit yourself." I pull out a burner and a glass beaker and fill it with water from my canteen and begin heating the water on the table in front of the manager. 6The guard shakes his head, he'll step into the room and close the door behind him once everyone is in. The manager speaks quietly. "What are you going to do to me?" 19:22 "Need some help with that?" Amy approaches the table and eyes the beaker of slow-warming water. "I can heat that up quickly if you want. I do not answer and continue. While I wait for the water to boil, I take a number of various herbs and chemicals and methodically mix and pulp them, casting to Amy a look not to leave me be for now. 19:23 * Thomas_Blackstone knocks on the door loudly * Amy_Morrison gives the alchemist her space for the time being. * Nyssa_Pritchart is riding hard, of course. 19:24 6The man gulps, but otherwise remains quiet. He dreads his fate. 19:25 After the water boils, I dowse the alchemical burner and with a gloved hand, mix the chemicals in the beaker with a glass stirring rod, remaining as silent and disciplined as possible. * Thomas_Blackstone knocks again, getting impatient. * Amy_Morrison gives Sammy a disgusted look and slips out to answer the door. "THe hell do you want?" 19:26 "So," I finally, but quietly say. "Can you think of any reason why we have taken you into custody today?" I take as sip of the hot substance. "Jeese, snippy. Anyway, found some stuff in the managers office. Looks magical." *Hands over the scrolls. 19:27 * Sammy_Carrion shoots a look over to the door that says "take it outside" "Rule number 5: NEVER. Interrupt an interrigation." Amy will take the scrolls anyway. 19:28 * Sammy_Carrion turns gaze back to the manager. "Well?" 6Upon being questioned, and seeing that Tom has stuff. "I SWEAR I'M NOT INVOLVED! IT'S THOSE MEN DOWN IN THE MINES, OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME OR TAKE MY THINGS AWAY!!!!"6, the man doesn't exactly have nerves of steel. 19:29 "Men in the mines... care to tell me a bit more of that?" -Fen breaks his silence- "Oh, yeah... like you've done many interogations before." "Not the point. anyway, lets take a look..." 19:30 "Fen, Tom, Amy, I'm going to need some alone time with Mr. Manager. Could you take it outside?" I sound a bit perturbed, but with a hint of panic. * Sammy_Carrion again returns attention to the manager. "Tell me about what these men in the mines are involved in" "Tsk..as you say Sammy.... Tom, Amy, let's go out.." 19:31 * Thomas_Blackstone shoots her a look. "Right. Just... keep things civil." * Thomas_Blackstone walks out. "Yeah, the guy is scared enough" * Fen_McRoth follows Thomas 19:32 6The guard looks at Sammy. "I hope you don't expect me to leave the room." 19:33 "Well? I'm still waiting for an answer. I can't guarantee anything unless you help me out here." 19:34 * Sammy_Carrion ignores the guard. He can do what he likes, as long as he doesn't get in the way. 19:35 6"L-look, they're prospectors. Or something. They pay well. All they asked for at first was to use certain portions of the mines for unspecified purposes...they stayed out of the way at first...and they paid well when I acquired supplies for them. But...they've been different lately. Demanding. Secretive. Look, I'm not involved, I swear." 19:36 "I also found this spreadsheet... but I dont think it's anything important. I need an accountant to look at it, not a mage." "It sure doesn't look like that to me, Mr...?" 19:37 "Well this scroll...I'm not sure what to make of it, but it looks like some potentially powerful...and dangerous healing magic. Weird..." 6"I-I'm not participating in any conspiracy like you've said, or treason..." 19:38 * Amy_Morrison makes her way back into the interrogation room and looks at Sammy, as if she wants to take a turn. 19:41 * Sammy_Carrion gives a sidelong glance to Amy but tries to keep focused on the task at hand. "I still don't know your name sir, and I'm not accusing you of anything. It just looks very bad for you." I speak in the even tone from when we met him initially * Thomas_Blackstone walks back in too, leaning with a boot against the wall. "Now, I must ask... what would some office manager be doing with some powerfull magic in his desk?" * Thomas_Blackstone pulls an apple from a pocket in his cloak and starts chewing it nonchalantly 19:42 * Fen_McRoth walks inside his muscled arms crossed, just giving a tough guy impression * Amy_Morrison shoves tommy out before asking the man to answer his question. 19:44 * Sammy_Carrion sighs, clearly annoyed by external intrusion. "Like I said, It doesn't look good for you. Now I need to know what's going on from your perspective, and who knows, I might not need to haul off that desk as evidence." 6"Finch. Robert Finch.....and...that magic...was meant for the prospectors. They didn't tell me why."6, he shakes his head profusely. 19:45 * Thomas_Blackstone "Hmmm..." *takes a bite, then throws the spreadsheet down on the table* "Alright then. Whats this?" "So let me get this straight... That Finch guy is buying strange magic scrolls, and making Mr.Prit look like some kind of Mafia boss?" "Well, it's pretty far out for anything that would make sense. Seems unlikely to work that well, even..." Amy muses aloud, before asking. "IS there anything...dangerous in thee part of the mine these prospetors are working?" 6"A record of the transactions with the prospectors." 19:46 6"D-Dangerous? No...I mean, you hear stories of dragons and such living down underground, but that's nonsense. It's gas pockets...." "Well then, I believe we have all the answers we need. I say we keep him locked up here intill we get the chance to check these guys out." *chomp* "Ok, so we have to check those mines, don't you think Tom?" 19:47 6Are you guys going to wait for Nyssa before checking the mines? * Sammy_Carrion glares at Tom. "Tom, could you please leave this to me for now? You can go with Fen to check the mines if you like, but I need to speak with Mr. Finch here a bit longer" anything to get these guys out of my hair. "It's ok with me, what do you say Tom, shall we move on?" 19:49 * Thomas_Blackstone looks annoyed... Its his JOB to gather information, and she seems to think him an idiot. "Fine, but keep it quick. You already have Nyssa out on a fools errand, the more time we waste, the more time *they* have to prepare." "Gotcha, we shouldn't waste time, let's go partner" 19:50 * Amy_Morrison will stay with Sammy, unsure of what to make of the current situation. 19:51 "Amy, could you go scrounge up some paper and graphite?" * Thomas_Blackstone hands the apple core to the guard on the way out. "Bloody hell... Fen, betcha ten silver that I'm going to end up dead on a pike by tomarrow morning. "Sure, no problem." Amy goes off and asks the guard if they have any to spare. 19:52 6The guards have plenty. Amy is given all the supplies she needs. * Sammy_Carrion gets up and starts walking around the room a bit. "I need you to tell me everything you know about these 'prospectors' and their actions." 19:53 * Amy_Morrison returns with the supplies and gets ready to take the ensuing deposition. 19:54 6"There were just two of them at first. Blonde fellow and another. Mostly wear robes. I assume that they're mages. They've occupied a few of the lower levels. They've brought in others to help with their work. They pay well, stay out of the way for the most part. I don't ask more than that. They don't disrupt anything, only ask help in procuring supplies every now and then.", and that's it, <14next2> <14more1> really. <4end1> 19:55 "Thanks Amy" I take the paper and graphite and put it in front of Finch. "I also need names, places of residence, known aliases, etc., etc." "And I need to know what kind of supplies and from where" 19:56 6"They've set up camp inside the mines, as far as I can tell. They get food...specific gems..like onyx, and obsidian, diamonds...occasionally magical or mining supplies...and I don't know their names. They keep to themselves, like I said." 19:57 "Where do they get their income?" 6"I suppose they're being funded by an outside source. Maybe they're academics...I don't know." 20:00 "No, we have to wait for the others. I'm not heading down there without some kind of support, now that I know I have it. Shit, I kinda wish I were doing this solo." * Sammy_Carrion smiles, the first one directed towards the poor man the whole day. "Good, you've been a great help. We're going to keep you here to keep up appearances. I'll make sure you have a separate cell, so don't worry." * Sammy_Carrion turns to the guard. "I need to talk to your CO" "Also, don't tell anyone about this. got it?" 20:01 "Hey Tom, chill out, let's just wait the girls and hit those mines" 6"Right. This way."6, the guard will exit the room, leaving the interrogee very unguarded for you guys to torture as he leads Sammy to a small, cramped office. "Inside." 20:02 * Sammy_Carrion motions for Finch to follow. * Thomas_Blackstone and fen are not actually in the interrogation room 20:03 6Finch follows. Because really, he has no other option. "Tsk..i told ya someone was framing mr.Prit Tom" 20:04 "I don't know. Maybe. It could be that this is all a huge conspiracy to get me killed." 20:05 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to follow the lot into the CO office. "Isn't everything possibly a conspiracy to get us killed?" Amy says as she follows Sammy. * Sammy_Carrion will ask everyone to wait outside while she talks to the CO. "Yeah, but there are more people who want to kill me than you." 20:06 * Thomas_Blackstone grins. CHAPTER 2: Acquisition Denied 6A rather small man sits behind the desk. He doesn't look like a friendly guy. "Yes, you're the ones who are questioning...ah, Mr. Finch...what is it?" "..." "We need him Kept here intill we return. Should be less than a day." 20:07 "Separate cell, if possable." "Maybe for one day, extra caution is always good" 20:08 6"Fair enough. Mr. Finch, we'll keep you confined to one of the empty offices. You'll be given food and all that. Sorry to inconvenience you."6, Mr. Finch looks upset, but not unwilling. "Alright...", he'll say quietly. 20:09 "We also need an emergency sting detail. It seems that we've found our problem and need assistence to remove it." 20:10 * Thomas_Blackstone rubs his temples... Just what he needs, a troupe of heavilly armed men to go stomping into the mines, causing a rukus. 6"What? I'm afraid I can't give you any of my men unless you tell me what's going on..." "He says there are squatters in the mines, using some magic that's...well, it's out there." Amy adds. "I don't think it's illegal but it's certainly not in any standard text..." 20:11 "8-15 of your best in full riot gear should be enough. We just need the muscle to arrest a group thats encamped itself in the mines. You'll have all the necessary paperwork by tomorrow" "Full riot gear...whoa" 6"What group?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks at Sammy, whispering at her. "This is *supposed* to be on the down low. More men down there means more of a chance for something to go horribly wrong. TRUST me." 20:12 "Would you rather we go in just as we are and run into something we don't see coming?" Amy hisses back at tommy 20:13 "Fen is confused, as he didn't heard Tom saying anything" "Better that we sneak in so that they dont have a chance to prepare..." "That's classified Captain, but the charges are along the lines of illegal smuggling, illegal operations, and treason. Don't worry though, I wouldn't imagine putting any of your men in harms way, we'll scout the area first." 20:15 6"Not doing it unless I get an official order. I'm going to need more than that.", he scowls. Because what she's intending WILL put his men in harm's way....or SOMEONE. "Tsk...let's just scout this by ourselves" 20:16 "Yeah...let's scout it, stay incognito, and report back once we have something solid." "i'm with ya Amy" 20:17 * Sammy_Carrion sighs. There's really no other way to go. "We'll be back with the necessary paperwork. In the meantime, please keep Mr. Finch in protective custody." I salute, about face, and walk out, motioning the others to follow. 20:18 * Amy_Morrison walks out and fails to stifle a yawn. "Is anyone else tired, or is it just me?" "Fine. Lets go... Just why did you send Nyssa off again? We could have probably used the help. And I kinda wanted to see her in action." He says as they leave the room. "Don't lie Tom, you're just worried for her" 6Mr. Finch is moved into an office which is guarded. You guys leave the room. Now what? 20:20 "I was just covering all of my bases, I don't want to risk losing evidence that could be just waiting for us. 20:21 * Sammy_Carrion heads to the ACC offices and asks to see the Master Courier. 20:22 6Courier is there. He wonders what Sammy wants? 20:23 "Sir," I salute. "I'm here to request an order for a brute squad to arrest those involved in smuggling operation I was ordered to investigate." 20:25 6"Right. That's being handled by individual spymasters and overseers. You're going to have to figure out that one on your own. I've nothing to do with it. Talk to your handler." 20:27 "Sir, you were the one to hand me my orders, so as far as I can tell, YOU'RE my handler. This IS an ACC investigation, is it not?" 20:28 * Thomas_Blackstone juggles knives outside of the ACC house while he's waiting for the fade-to-black 6"No, it's just utilizing the ACC. This kind of stuff happens from time to time. Hasn't in a while, though." 20:29 * Fen_McRoth makes sure nobody's looking and take off one of his gloves, scratch his hand for a few seconds and then put the glove back again- 20:30 * Amy_Morrison waits outside the courier's office for Sammy 20:31 "Hey, Amy, CATCH!" Feigns tossing a knife at Amy. "Sir, I just need the forms for an acquisition of escort, or at least an appointment with my 'handler'. We've found the end of the string." 20:32 6Sammy's going to find that getting men for this job is going to be difficult without actually going INTO the mine and getting some evidence or at least some additional testimony. She can get a writ without talking to Lord Belrose, who would be her handler in this case, but she'll need evidence. It's suggested that maybe she hire some independent bodyguards. Time will pass. And Nyssa will return. 20:33 * Thomas_Blackstone hugs her. "Hey, did you bring me any wild geese?" 20:34 "Actually, I got some stuff from home, but the big thing is that I didn't find anything of importance." * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs as she wipes her forehead. 20:35 "Here..." Amy hands Nyssa her canteen, freshly filled with water. 20:37 "Hey Amy, can i ask you a small question?" "RIGHT, I think we've given enough time to put down bear traps and sharpen their swords. Lets get this over with. 20:38 "Whew...thanks. I'm guessing you guys were a little more fortunate in your search?" "Yeah fen?" "still don't know anyway of healing my hands?" -Fen smiles with a goofy look on his face- 20:39 "Working on it..." Amy says with a sigh 20:40 "Healing your hands... what happened?" "Thanks a lot Amy" -Fen smiles, and then punches Tom in the shoulder- "You know, the whole red tone, i showed you back at my place 20:42 * Thomas_Blackstone claps his hands. "Anyway, Nyssa, we're going spelunking." 20:43 "Alright. Anything specific you guys found out the past few days?" 20:44 "Basically, there's some suspicious miners. In a mine. Doing stuff. We're going to find out what." "Squatters in the mine, experimenting with magic, and sleep is a lot harder to come by than you'd think." Amy sums up, blushing slightly at the last bit. 20:45 * Thomas_Blackstone makes a *wat* face. "Anyway, i'm offended! why Sammy would need a whole squad when she has us?" "She's just being cautious." 20:46 "goddamn i know, i'm just joking, also, are you catching a cold Amy? " "It's got nothing to do with you, Fen." I ride in with a sour look on my face. "You don't have any official authority to arrest anyone." 20:47 "We only have to gather evidence and then arrest them" "Badges, we dont need no stinkin badges." 20:48 "Sammy has a point... we're not arresting people. We're gathering information on what exactly the Black Wings are doing. Then we send people to arrest people." "In any case...I'm guessing this is going to be dangerous." 20:49 "Thing is... we cant get armed support for collecting evidence. And it is going to be dangerous. Anyone who dosnt want to go dosnt have to... but I am." "i'm in too, i promised Mr.Prit that i'll find the guy who's framing him" 20:51 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at the others. "Right, we should go... or should I do this myself? I wouldnt need to worry about sneaking the rest of you in." 20:52 "Tsk, we're going all in, don't you dare to take all the fun" 20:53 "I don't know how much more evidence we need. You guys can do what you like, but I don't feel comfortable going in there without an armed escort. Hell, only a couple of guards can go a long way..." 20:54 "C'mon...what's the danger? Besides...if I find evidencem I actually might start liking my dad for once." "Well, if that's ok with ya, let's go, but leaving Sammy alone here isn't a good idea" 20:55 "Thats fine by me." He starts trotting towards the mine. "Right, now, remember... most of the people there are just workers. We need to look for actual evidence before throwing accusations. We simply say that we're here to inspect the mine for Mr. Pritchart." "Ok, let's go" -Fen start walking to the mine, humming a song- 20:56 "And besides, what could be a better morale booster than the ownders daughter visiting? ...well, I hope it's morale boosting." 20:57 "Nyssa, I know it boosts MY moral whenever you walk in the room." "D'aww that's so romantic, now let's get going!" -Fen laughs a bit for himself- 20:58 "Pffft." * Nyssa_Pritchart brushes his comment off. "Hey Tom, y'know what probably will raise my morale now?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks downtrodden. "Why do you have to be like that." he whimpers. CHATPER 3: Miner Town 20:59 6The mine isn't too far from the edge of town. Outside the town, along with the mine, is a whole complex of industrial machinery and workshops dedicated to processing, servicing, and mining. 21:00 "Hmmm, whats that Fen." "a big big like...humongous big Beef" 21:01 "Hm..." Nyssa looks around. "...I wonder how much of this Father is responsible for." 21:02 "Dunno Nyss, don't think about it, i'm almost sure they are framing your old man" 21:03 6Whenever you guys decide to approach the mine, feel free. * Thomas_Blackstone approaches the mine... is anyone arround? 21:04 * Fen_McRoth follows trying to keep a safe distane * Nyssa_Pritchart is just walking along, as usual, near Tommy. 21:05 6Yeah, people are around. Carts full of rocks are being hauled out, empty carts are being hauled in...men are moving in and out. There's a guy with a clipboard taking count of said carts full of rocks, which get hauled towards complexes where you assume they get cleaned out... 6Some people look at you guys, but nobody approaches you yet. 21:06 "Nyss, i think you should go and talk with the man in charge" 21:08 * Thomas_Blackstone takes a step behind, so that he looks like Ms. Pritcharts personal bodyguard. "Agreed... remember, no accusations." he hisses. "Of course." Nyssa is taking he lead, just looking arounnd for an inspection. 21:09 "Wonder where the head honcho is..." 21:11 6Someone overhears Nyssa. "Foreman's down below. Going over the new vein we found with our engineers."6, someone will say. Most of the guys here are more Fen's type. Many may think he's a new worker, to be honest. "Oh, thanks!" Nyssa says. "C'mon, let's go." * Thomas_Blackstone tries his best to be intimidating. Its quite hard, considering that he's shorter than Nyssa... 21:12 * Thomas_Blackstone pokes nyssa, then whispers in her ear. "We're looking for corners of the mine that are being lent out, not in official use." 21:14 "Thanks!" -fen says, looking a bit confused, maybe he has family here?.- 21:16 In Fen's case, it's unlikely. But he certainly doesn't look out of place. The weapons surely do, but nobody questions it...until you get up to the entrance. The guy with the clipboard will address you guys. "You have business here?" "Well, yeah sir, the lady here have to talk with ya, we're her...Bodyguards" 21:20 "Ah, well...I happen to be here under buisness from my father." Nyssa says. 21:21 6The man gives Nyssa a blank stare. "Uhm....does your father work in the mines or something? What's with the bodyguards?"6, you've aroused his suspicions, it seems. "...Ahem. My father. Prichart. As in, the one owning the mines." 21:22 6"And what reason do you have for going in?" * Thomas_Blackstone coughs "Right. We're here to make sure everythings running nice and tight. Seems that there was a bit of a mix up in the books." 21:23 "And mr.Pritchart obviously won't send his own daughter alone and unprotected" 21:24 6"Go ahead."6, it wasn't like stealing raw gems or ore was profitable or easy, after all. 21:25 "Thaaaaaaank you~" Nyssa sings sweetly. She heads inside. "Thanks man" -Fen smiles, and follows- 21:26 * Thomas_Blackstone walks in, looking this way and that. "Yes, Ms. Pritchart. No need to worry, your safe as long as we're here." He chimes, hiding the sarcasm. 21:27 6Inside, the mine is a dusty and dim place full of noise, both of tools on rock, carts being pushed, and people talking. The walls are labelled with signs. The walls are lit with magical lights, which is a nice touch, and probably adds to safety. 21:28 "Hey this is a nice place, your old man sure knows how to make good busniess" * Thomas_Blackstone whistles. "Ritzy." "Wow..." Despite her show of rich girl naitive, she actually seems genuinely impressed by this. 21:30 6Good business is safe business, after all. And making things safe and easy means that you avoid costs due to accidents and deaths and wasted time. Now where are you guys going? 21:31 6The foreman's office, of course. * Thomas_Blackstone is going to ask if there's any unused portions of the mine. 21:32 6Unused portions of the mine? Tom asks someone, they'll be pointed towards a small, in-mine office. Looks more like a breakroom or something, though. There's a map inside. There's plenty of places that are off-limits. Only one that's down low, though. 21:33 "Hm..." "Let's head to the foreman first Nyss, we need some information" 21:35 "Yeah, yeah..." * Fen_McRoth walks toward the foreman office 21:36 6The foreman's office isn't too far away. It's busy. There's a bunch of guys in there, scholarly types, drawing on a large map, and discussing things heatedly. An older man in there, more muscular, who you'd assume is the foreman, is watching with a mixture of amusement and frustration 21:37 "Ah..." Nyssa approaches him. "The Foreman, I presune?" presume* 21:38 6"Yes...and you are?"6, the scholars in there squabble. "No, your calculations are off by at least one order of magnitude! The vein is obviously a weak one, given the characteristics of the rock we've seen so far!"6, stuff like that. It's pretty annoying to listen to. 21:39 "She's Mr.Prithchart daughter" -Fen says in a deep tone 21:40 "Mine inspection." He says curtly. "Theres some inconsistancies in the books, Mr. Pritchart sent us to check things out. 21:41 6"That so? Well, I'm not a bookkeeper. What are you looking for down here? Shouldn't you be checking the office?" * Nyssa_Pritchart nods curtly. "We're just doing a routine inspection, really, it's not just the books." 21:42 6"There's a map in the break room down the hall. Be careful." * Thomas_Blackstone sniffs. "Making sure everythings on the ball." "Great." 21:43 "Thanks" * Thomas_Blackstone heads off. "Nyssa, theres a chamber down below that looks like it might be... something. I think we should check that out first." 21:44 "Sure!" Nyssa nods as she gets moving. "Let's get moving" CHAPTER 4: The Dig 21:47 6You head downwards, and the quality of lighting gets a little bit rougher, but not by much...until you get to that passageway leading to a chamber that's blocked off. You reach the passageway...and there seems to be a roughly constructed door built into the middle of the passageway. 21:48 "Ahem...Tommy, you mind? Fen, keep an eye out." 21:49 "Gotcha..." -Fen keeps his eyes and ears open, and himself ready for any danger- * Thomas_Blackstone presses an ear against the door, while lightly testing the knob 21:50 6You don't hear much behind the door. There's a small slat, and a small knocker on the door, too. Presumably, you should knock. 21:51 * Thomas_Blackstone will head on in. 21:52 6Door is opened. A guy wearing a black, hooded cloak who was previously snoring, and leaning back slumped in a chair bolts upright. "Who the hell are you?! No entrance!" * Fen_McRoth hears that scream and steel himself, walking near the door 21:53 * Thomas_Blackstone smiles. "Inspection. Mr. Pritchart's Orders." 6"This isn't part of the mine. We're renting it. You should have been notified of such." 21:54 "Ohhh? But we weren't... 21:55 "Oh, we, have. Might I ask WHY you're renting it?" * Nyssa_Pritchart attempts to peep her head inside. "Besides, I'm sure mmy father would be interested to know about anything going on..." 6"Well, now you know."6, he attempts to close the door to usher them out. "There's not notification of rental" -Fen stops the door from closing- * Thomas_Blackstone sticks out a boot, and takes a step inside. 6Inside, it looks like a very large excavation chamber. The lighting is pretty poor inside, but you can see that some big excavation project seems to be underway on the wall. There's a scaffolding built and everything. 21:56 6"The hell? You're not allowed here. What we're working on is very delicate and can't be disturbed." 21:57 "Show your documentation then, we didn't received any documentation about renting this sector, lower your voice and show respect, will ya?" -Fen raises an eyebrow- "What is it?" 21:58 * Thomas_Blackstone looks at him coldly. "Mr. Pritchart hasnt authorised any of this. Now I suggest you let us in, we'll have to force you to vacate the premises. 6"Big project. It's still secret. And the documentation is at the mining office. I suggest you go there."6, the guy is kind of intimidated by Fen, but still seems to be intent on trying to lcose the door, making for a particularly pathetic scene. 21:59 "Come along, Miss." He walks past the man. 22:00 * Fen_McRoth grasps the door, almost crushing a bit of wood with his fingers "As we said, we've come to investigate, we already went to the mining office, now let us pass..ok?" "Fen, if he objects, yank his arms off." "Got it" 22:01 * Nyssa_Pritchart sighs. "I cannot stand a secret like this, we just HAVE to see what's going on!" 22:02 6"S-Stop!!!!"6, the man will shout. "Help! Intruders!"6, it doesn't take much of an entrance to get a better view. Inside, there's a few tents pitched, a supply cache, and on the wall, a scaffolding leading up to what seems to be some sort of ledge or compartment in the wall. There's also a whole bunch of rubble off to one side of the chamber. 22:03 * Fen_McRoth cover the man's mouth with the palm of his hand "Shut up will ya! or are you scared of us finding something?" 22:04 6There doesn't seem to be many people out here. Consider yourselves lucky that the dull noise resounding through the mine drowns out his cries which are quickly muffled. He's struggling though, and reaching into his robe to pull out a curved knife. * Thomas_Blackstone draws his sword. "Drop it." "Fen, the door. Close it." Nyssa raises her hand pointing at the man. "You, stop screaming. 22:05 6He doesn't look like he's going to drop it. Do something, or he's probably gonna cut you, Fen. * Fen_McRoth closes the door with a small kick, and then chokeholds the man "Drop that sword or i'll rip yer head off..." 22:06 6He swings at Fen! * Fen_McRoth tries to catch his arm in a lock and probably break his arm "You sonnuva!" 22:08 6Fen yanks hard, and breaks the man's arm. He cries out, and faints, dropping the weapon. That wasn't too hard. 22:09 "Tsk! damn rascal, check his belongings Tom, maybe he got some clues..." 6Arm is held. He doesn't faint...but he looks to be in pain. He can't really fight, though, without breaking his own arm at this point. If his belongings are checked, well..he's got nothing on him. 22:10 "ok...now tell us what are you hiding from us.." "Bloody hell, man..." He starts edging into the room. "Ugh...: 22:11 6"None of your damn business!"6, he'll muffle out, his mouth still covered. "Sorry Nyss if i made you watch this...nobody is going to hep me interrogate this twat? where's Sammy? she'll love interrogating this guy!" "Dude, you're gonna talk if you value your arm, i'm a bit sick of playing nice" 22:13 "Eh, just hold him. We'll start looking around." "Tom, why don't you tie this guy? i can't hold him forever" 22:14 6Looking around might be a little more difficult. There's a few people wandering around. You'll probably be spotted. However, they're all wearing robes...which might make it a little easier to disguise yourself. "Fine, fine! We're excavating fossils! Now leave!" 22:15 * Thomas_Blackstone binds his arms, and strips off his robe... "You two, wait here for a moment, eh?" "Sure thing! And if anyone asks, I'm just giving him a 'motivaional speech~" * Thomas_Blackstone puts the robe on, and proceeds to look for someone isolated to get the drop on. 22:16 - Nyssa_Pritchart has quit IRC: Connection reset by peer 22:17 6It's not hard to find a source of robes that might be safer than knocking saps out. You might wanna try the camp area, where a few bored-looking people are washing clothes..and there's the occasional person lazing about by themselves... 22:18 * Thomas_Blackstone pulls his hood up, sneaking up to a wash pile without looking conspicuous... any robes I can nick? 22:24 6It's gonna be a tricky one. People are attending to said robes. You can try, though. 22:27 * Thomas_Blackstone waves at one of the washers, and approaches him. "Hey there, buddy o' mine... well, he got his robes caught in some machinery outside *looks this way and that* "Was wondering if you could spare some." 22:29 6"Idiot...what was he doing hanging around the machinery? We need as many people in here as possible...it's forbidden to wander."6, the person washing the robes here is a very old woman. She's got shitloads of makeup caked on. She exhales, and hands over some robes. Easy enough. * Thomas_Blackstone smiles "Thank you." He rushes off. 22:32 * Thomas_Blackstone hands his set to Nyssa, the new pair to Fen. "Okay, Im going to go all stealthy like... you two wear these, see if you can find anything. If something happens, you can always say you "captured" me." 22:33 "Sure thing." Nyssa smiles. "Ok man.." -fen puts his robe on- "Don't like wearing robes..." 6Fen looks like a thug in a cheap black robe. It's kind of hilarious. 22:34 "Let's be about it." Nyssa places the robes on as she gets ready to look around. 22:35 "Ok, commencing scout mission, now" -Fen pulls his hood up, and starts to scout the area- 22:38 * Thomas_Blackstone makes sure that the goon is bound nice and tight, then heads off to where there arnt any prying eyes... 22:47 6Nobody detects you guys. In fact, you guys slip through so undetected that you can climb the scaffolding to get a peek at what's on the ledge inset into the wall....and when you look in, you'll probably shit your pants. It's skeleton. A fucking DRAGON'S SKELETON. THEY EXIST. The bones are in poor condition, and parts are missing and replaced with wood, and many parts are inlaid with gemstone <14next2> <14more1> or have runes carved in. The whole thing looks ramshackle and sinister. Next to it, there's another large pile of bones. Seems they're piecing together...something scary. Candles light this excavated nest of a formerly mythical creature. There is a sloppy, dark diagram that's magical in nature drawn in flaky, brownish-red. Probably dried blood. <4end1> 22:48 "..." "Holy mother of ..." -Fen mutters to himself, eyes wide open- "... Motherfucker." 6You're also very fortunate that it seems people working on it are taking a break. Nobody's up here, and nobody notices you up here. 22:52 * Thomas_Blackstone draws his sword, and utters a little prayer to the goddess... * Fen_McRoth crack his knuckles, and mutters "Help me on this one gramps" 22:56 "This...is..." Nyssa could only stare, wondering what the HELL was going on. END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2